


Still waters run deep

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a subtle revenge is the best kind, and John is more than patient and cunning enough to wait for the right opportunity</p><p> For prompt #16 <b> Words of Wisdom.</b> "Beware the fury of a patient man." (John Dryden)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still waters run deep

John Watson was annoyed, Dr John Watson was in fact fuming and Captain John Hamish Watson was so far out the other side of angry that those who knew him of old silently feared for the continuing safety of the British state. But John Watson was also a patient man, as anyone who'd spent time in the company of Sherlock could testify and he was not, except under very trying and unusual situations, a man to fly off the handle and do something stupid.

In the months following first Sherlock's and then, possible, Moriarty's return from the dead as he'd begun again to work with the Police he'd been subjected to innumerable subtle taunts and jibes from those who took their cue from a certain high ranking police officer who just couldn't let a small insult to their dignity go. "Fancy that, a Doctor who can't tell if a man's dead or not!", "Easy to see who's the brawn of the operation.", "Besotted idiot, can't see what's under his nose." Mostly he ignored them, occasionally he pointed out that he hadn't been the one to pronounce either Sherlock or Moriarty dead but to no avail and he was heartily sick of it. He was even more sick of it when the question of precedence and protocol got in the way of tracking down criminals, so when the invitation to a conference on improving the cooperation between the civil and military forces in regards to counter terrorist operations dropped heavily on the door mat he didn't have to think to hard about accepting it.

 

Sherlock suppressed a sigh with difficulty, he had no idea why John had accepted this invitation he had no idea and why he had all but manhandled Sherlock into his tux and down to this tedious reception he couldn't begin to fathom.

"Lost your bulldog then?"

As if matters weren't bad enough the sly voice of the chief super-intendant that John had very uncharacteristically hit reached his ear at the same time as the man himself, Lestrade and an unknown general in tow.

"John has been unav" Sherlock began 

"Apologies for being late," John's voice floated round the obnoxious police officer "had to sneak in round the rear to avoid the press."

Sherlock plastered his best social smile on his face as John stepped into view and felt his face freeze, Lestrade blinked rapidly. There before them stood Captain John H Watson 5th Northumberland Fusiliers in full dress uniform, including an impressive array of campaign ribbons and medals pinned in neat rows across his chest. One medal drew Sherlock's eyes, a brass cross on a crimson ribbon hung directly over John's heart, Sherlock didn't need to read the inscription to know that his friend was a Victoria Cross recipient. The medal was distinctive and the fact the the general snapped to attention and saluted first only confirmed the hypothesis.

"Captain Watson! Good to see you again." The man said

"General Bradshaw" John responded saluting in return, "It's been to long. Have you met my colleague Mr Sherlock Holmes?" 

John indicated Sherlock with a hand.

"No, no can't say I've had the pleasure," Bradshaw responded extending a hand "My Holmes a privilege to meet you at last."

Sherlock shook the offered hand and responded civilly "The pleasure is all mine General."

Bradshaw caught sight of someone over Sherlock's shoulder and called out "Carstairs! You need to meet someone."

An elderly man in an Admirals uniform joined the group, took one look at John and saluted "Captain John Watson! As I live and breath, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Mr Holmes and I work with the police," John said in a bland tone of voice "on an, ad hoc basis of course."

The Admiral and the General shared a look.

"Well good to know that they are finally making use of every resource available to them," Carstairs said stiffly "If half the reports the Admiralty receives are true London's a shocking mess."

John's lips twitched "We do our humble best sir."

There was an undignified snort from the Admiral and the General said "Captain if they'd put you in charge there wouldn't be a crime unsolved inside a month. I still remember when we finally managed to relive you at Herat."

John smiled ruefully "I was just doing my duty Sir, nothing more."

Bradshaw smiled "If that is what you call 'just' Captain I dread to think what you'd do if you put your mind to it."

Carstairs snorted "Terrifying, and speaking of which West is part of my escort tonight I always swore I'd get the full story out of you two about Al-Zawr." He glanced at Sherlock "I do hope you'll pardon me making off with the captain Mr Holmes but this really is a story I want to hear."

Sherlock smiled, he could feel the fury and humiliation pouring off the chief super-intendant at the public upstaging and snub he'd been subjected to "Of course not Admiral, I to would like to get the full story. John has been less than forthcoming on the matter."

Lestrade watched them walk away without so much as a by your leave or a backward glance at the police delegation. He'd have to try and get the story out of one of them later but for now he was content to sit back and watch as quiet, unassuming, patient John Watson got his revenge for all the slights and insults in an elegant and subtle way.


End file.
